


Misconceptions

by Burningchaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Love, Lust it is a thin grey line. This was wrote in 2009 and has not been betaed since.





	Misconceptions

Misconceptions  
Burningchaos  
Harry Potter  
Harry/Draco  
Rated M  
No Warnings set post-war, post-Hogwarts  
Disclaimer: Not mine, neither is the quote I used from Queer as Folk, sadly making no money from this whatsoever.  
Summary: Love, Lust it is a thin grey line.

I would like to thank ravenpan for betaing this for me, it is cyn_ful Birthday fic. I LOVE YOU *smooch*

 

Brutal, bloody, and hot it; was everything sex should be or, at least, in Draco’s view. Sighing, he stretched his deliciously sore muscles. As he arched his back, he felt a hand slide softy over his stomach, as well lips on his neck. Draco stifled a moan as those hands reached his cock, the other hand reaching out to push hair away from his face, before caressing his cheek. 

“I thought you weren’t going to be here when I woke up?” Draco questioned softly, as he gasped. While that clever hand was stroking him.

“I decided once wasn’t enough, got a problem with that?” The voice tickled his ear, causing him to shudder.

“No, not a problem at all.” Turning his head, emerald green eyes drilled into his, they were heavy with desire. “Stay as long as you like. Well, at least until we finish Breakfast.” Full lips smiled seductively before they covered his, causing all reason to slowly flee.

“We shall see, we shall see...” Pulling away to slowly run his lips and tongue across Draco’s neck, Harry murmured those words. Draco stilled for a moment, but quickly gave in to the sensations Harry was creating with his hands and tongue. There was time enough, later, to deal with Harry’s misconceptions. Right now, all Draco wanted was to feel… and, right now, Harry was helping with that. 

Shuddering again as Harry slid his finger over his hole, Draco gasped. He arched against those wonderfully talented fingers, his blood on fire. Spreading his legs, as his toes clenched and curled, he reached for his wand. Draco cast the lubrication spell just as Harry slid his finger in. Still stretched from the night before, this was pure enjoyment; and moaning again. Pleasure shot through him and Draco fisted his hands in Harry’s hair. 

“Yes! Right there! Don’t stop, Harry, don’t fucking stop!” Harry had slid two fingers in to Draco’s arse, and was now licking his already too hard cock. Draco nearly wept at the sensations that pulsed through his body. “Merlin, Harry! Bloody. Fuck. Me. Already!” Draco’s voice was thick and throaty as he ground out each word. Harry looked up with a cocky grin, before sliding up Draco’s body.

Harry’s cock pushed at Draco’s opening, rubbing against it while he whispered in a desire-thickened voice. “Is this what you wanted?” Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck, nipping at his pulse point, as he whispered “What do you want, Draco?” Harry’s breath brushed across his ear, this time causing Draco to shiver.

“No more games, Potter, just FUCK ME!” Draco grabbed Harry’s hair pulling his head back to look into his eyes. Draco was startled to see more then lust darkening them, but that thought was quickly pushed aside as he felt Harry thrust into him. 

Draco cried out as Harry pulled back and then thrust again, wrapping his legs around his lover’s back. Draco’s fingers dug into Harry’s shoulders, arching his neck; Harry latched on nibbling and biting, leaving red welts in his wake.

Harry thrust again, and it was as if lava now flowed through Draco’s veins. “Oh Gods, right there, fuck, do that again!” Draco managed to gasp out. 

Harry grabbed his hips and pulled them closer, thrusting and again hitting Draco’s prostate. Tremors ran through Draco’s body, as he reached down to stroke his leaking cock. Harry’s hand covered Draco’s as they grasped it hard in their fists, stroking in time with each thrust. 

“Fuck Potter!” Draco’s shouted as he came.

Harry thrust, and ground his hips into Draco one last time. He buried his face in Draco’s shoulder, biting it as he came. He shivered and collapsed on Draco, sighing heavily.

Draco threw his arm over his face, “Now that is how I like to wake up.” 

Shifting out from under Harry’ he stood up and walked toward the shower.” Thanks for the morning shag, Harry, it saves me from having to wank.” Draco chuckled as he turned the taps on. He heard Harry moving about the bedroom, cursing and tossing things about. Sighing, he leaned his head against the wall, while letting the hot water pound out his aches.

Harry threw back the shower door “You Don’t Bloody Get It, Do You Malfoy? But then, why would you? You never look past your own arse, so fucking blind!” Harry’s voice was filled with anguish and contempt. Draco glanced at him sideways, his eyes narrow and glittering with anger. “I Am In Love With You, You Stupid Git! Have been since seventh year, but noooo…”

Draco snorted and pushed himself away from the wall, a sneer covering his face. “I don't believe in love. I believe in fucking. It's honest, it's efficient, and you get out with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit. Love is something that straight people tell themselves they're in so they can get laid. Close the door behind you, Potter, you’re letting out the heat.”

Harry’s mouth hung open for a moment, his tears drowning hope out. His shoulder dropping, he turned and shut the door. As he walked from the flat, he muttered, “It isn’t over Malfoy, I don’t give up that easily.” 

A grim mask of determination now covered his handsome visage as he slammed the flat door. Draco heard the door slam, and began to wash; after all, he had to be to work in an hour.

One Month later…

Draco threw his glass of bourbon at the wall as his frustration level was at an all time high. Fucking Potter was all that he could think as he stalked toward his bedroom. 

Potter was gone; he hadn’t seen him in weeks, not at the clubs, not at any of the bars, not at work. He was just… gone. It wasn’t as if Draco hadn’t fucked someone every night, Draco could have who ever he wanted. It was just Potter was his preferred fuck. He was great shag, a fucking wonderful shag. Sighing, Draco opened his wardrobe. He needed to get laid, and it had been two days.

Two days he had spent looking for Potter. 

Draco entered the club; loud pulsing music vibrated through him; and a sea of bodies writhing, and undulating across the dance floor, greeted him. Smiling, he began his search. It was always easy; after all it wasn’t as if Draco didn’t look like a god. His lithe body cut through the crowd; men and women alike stared as he passed. Making his way to the bar, he continued to look around the masses; he saw several hot men who would, at any other time appeal to him, but not now. 

Draco shook his head in disgust, it was Potter’s fault it had to be; here he was, celibate for two sodding days and he couldn’t find one body that would work. Draco ordered a fire whiskey and tossed it back quickly. He tapped the bar for another, only to find it being set in front of him… and not by the bartender.

He glanced to the side and bit back a sigh, Harry. Draco felt his stomach clench; it was an unpleasant feeling, as if he had eaten something bad. Thoughts raced through his mind, and he couldn’t think of one single thing to say. He was happy to see Harry; gods he almost, no he did, he had missed him. Draco grimaced. It was not possible; Malfoy’s don’t do emotion. Yet, there it was; a small malnourished feeling, curling in his gut and growing steadily as he continued to take in Harry’s presence. 

As Draco looked Harry over from head to toe; he found an entirely different sensation beginning to grow, low in his stomach, steadily chasing away all else. Harry was dressed much differently then usual. His hair was styled in a way that showed off his genetic inability to use a comb, now it was actually attractive. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, which made his emerald eyes mezmerizing. 

Harry’s clothes almost had Draco itching to jump him; he had on a thin, almost see through green shirt; which brought his eyes out even more, it was only half buttoned and stopped just at his waist. Every movement gave Draco a mouth-watering glimpse of Harry’s toned, honey coloured stomach. Then the jeans… skin-tight and black they clung to every curve of Harry’s arse. Draco felt his mouth go dry; he couldn’t seem to spit out the scathing retort that he had planned once he saw Harry again.

“Draco.” Harry nodded coolly, as if their last conversation hadn’t mattered, as if he hadn’t been away for a month. As if Draco had never coldly sent him away. He turned and faced the crowd, the lights from the dance floor playing over his face; after a moment he turned and gave Draco a cocky grin.

Causally, Draco picked up his drink and sipped it. He had to think. This wasn’t happening. “Well, Potter, have a nice Vacation?” Draco let sarcasm seep into his voice; it was better then what wanted to escape.

“I am impressed, Draco; I was sure my absence would go unnoticed, after all you barely noticed me when I was here. Well unless we were fucking, that is.” Harry’s tone was scalpel sharp, and sliced into Draco with every word.

Draco paused; he could tell Harry was still hurt, and angry. Draco had never tried to appease anyone before, he wasn’t even sure how. “I noticed.” His tone was grave. Draco looked Harry in the eyes and saw them widen as he spoke, licking his lips he continued, “I noticed.”

Harry paled, his eyes closing as he sighed. He opened them and spoke, his tone acidic. “Is that supposed to mean something to me? Because, I’m not sure what you’re trying to say.”

Draco closed his eyes against the pain cutting into him. When had this happened? When had he come to want Potter around for more then just shag? When had he come to like, Merlin forbid, maybe even love him? Love was supposed to be bullshit, it was his motto, for Merlin’s sake, when had he thrown that away? When had it all changed? When had he changed?

Draco opened his eyes, the new emotions clearly showing behind the smoke filled gaze, and stared firmly into Harry’s. His tone was choked as he spoke, the words having to be forced out. “I am trying, quite ineptly I might add, to say ‘I missed you’.” 

Harry’s face went soft, his eyes began to fill, and blinking hard he turned his face away. Draco moved closer, so close their chests were brushing against each other. Placing his hand on Harry’s cheek he turned it back so they were once again facing each other “Don’t turn away, come home with me.” Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco placed a pale tapered finger on his lips “I want to spend some time with you, find out were you have been, talk. Something we haven’t done much of.”

Harry nodded consent and Draco took his hand, he kissed it gently and walked side by side with him to the door.


End file.
